Firecracker
by DanceBurgerboy21
Summary: Oneshot Rory and Logan have been dating for awhile, but have yet to say I love you.


(A.N.) Just a fun little one-shot I wanted to write for Fourth of July!!! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

**Chapter 1: It's Gonna Be Love**

* * *

"Mom, what should I wear, what should I wear?" Rory ranted into the phone. "I've got nothing to wear. What am I going to do? He'll be here in twenty minutes." She frantically paced across her room.

"My god, stop acting like he's going to propose. It's just a casual dinner, wear those cute boot-cut jeans with the low-cut dark green top."

"Shoes?" Rory demanded grabbing both the jeans and top.

"Oh…wear those adorable little black heels that you never wear! No, 'cause then your feet will hurt. What about the black sparkly flip flops you just bought?"

"Perfect! Ok, thanks Mom. I've got to go get ready now," Rory said, ending the call leaving Lorelai with a dial tone.

* * *

_Knock knock _

"Paris, will you get that?" Rory's voice yelled from the bathroom. Paris sighed and got up from her place on the couch. She swung the door open revealing Logan.

"She's in the bathroom. She'll be out in a minute." Paris said, walking away from the door back to the couch. Logan walked through the threshold and closed the door. Minutes later, Rory walked out of the little bathroom. Logan let his gaze travel from her eyes, on down, and back up.

"Like what you see, Huntzberger?" Rory laughed, grabbing her purse and standing in front of him.

Logan leaned in and captured her lips with his. When they broke apart he whispered, "Every bit of it." Rory began walking out the door, but was stopped by Logan's grasp. He turned her back around and held up a silk cloth. "You have to wear this."

Rory began to whine, "I don't want to wear a blindfold. Why can't I just see where we are going?"

"Because it's a surprise," he replied.

"I hate surprises"

"Ya, well you'll like this one." Logan replied slipping the cloth over her eyes before leading her out the door.

* * *

Logan pulled into the clearing and helped Rory out of the car. Rory inhaled, "I smell trees, where are we?"

"You are very observant, Ace." Logan remarked, leading her a bit farther and then came to a stop. He reached behind her to untie the blindfold. Rory felt the silk slip from her eyes. Rory gasped as she gazed around. He had set up a whole picnic in some sort of clearing. The sun had just gone down, but he had set up candles to light up the spot in which they would sit.

"Happy Fourth of July, Ace" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Rory sat lying on her stomach eating her ice cream. She listened to Logan's story of how he and the guys wound up in jail last Fourth of July and how Stephanie had to bail them out. Rory was in a fit of giggles by the end of his story. Logan glanced at his watch. He bent over and blew the candles out.

Rory looked up at him, "What are you doing?"

Logan put a finger to his lips, "Shh, just wait, Ace" Logan laid on his back beside her. Rory followed suit and snuggled into his chest. Logan lightly touched her chin and brought her face up to his. He looked into her eyes before slowly bending down to kiss her lips. Seconds later, Rory jumped at the bursting sound that came from the sky. She quickly looked up to see fireworks going off one by one into the night.

"Oh my god, Logan" she quietly breathed. Rory lay on Logan's shoulder watching them for what seemed like eternity. The sky finally went colorless and Rory began to sit up. "Wait" Logan, whispered in her ear. Rory lay back where she had been. As soon as she laid her head back down, the biggest finale Rory had ever seen began to shoot off. Rory gazed at the beautiful fireworks only to see that 'I Love You' was written in bright colors across the sky. Rory's vision became blurry as tears rolled down her check. Logan moved positions so he was hovering over her. He held her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I love you, Rory Gilmore," He said. He leaned down and seized her lips in a passionate kiss. Minutes flew by before they broke apart. "I love you too" she softly replied.


End file.
